


A Response to Transformers (2019) Issue 7

by Carminainanima



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation Two), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, It's kinda just a lot of talking, Please Don't Take This Seriously, We're taking out the fourth wall with a briefcase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carminainanima/pseuds/Carminainanima
Summary: Nobody's dead guys!! Everyone's going to be just fine!! Well, all the characters at any rate.





	A Response to Transformers (2019) Issue 7

   It was quiet; people didn’t go out during the night anymore. Since Brainstorm’s murder anyone with a door that locked barricaded themselves behind it as soon as the light started dimming. This was why Ratchet was surprised to hear someone banging on his door. He was even more surprised when it turned out to be Brainstorm, apparently alive and well and carrying something small and navy blue over his shoulder.

 

 

   Rubble slowly onlined his optics to a grey ceiling and what sounded like the middle of an argument.

   “WE HAD A FRAGGING FUNERAL BRAINSTORM! AND NOT TO MENTION YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF THE ENTIRE PLANET!”  There was a loud crash and a yelp “The FIRST murder in living memory and all because you wanted to do experiments in another dimension!”

   “I **told** you it was supposed to look like a work accident!”

   Whoever was being yelled at, ‘ _Brainstorm?_ ’ Rubble thought fuzzily, sounded slightly defeated after what appeared to be numerous unsuccessful attempts to appease the yeller. There was a sharp invent but before anything could happen Rubble started violently coughing, trying to clear the dust and grit he’d accidentally inhaled.

 

   “Rubble! You’re awake!” The ceiling was replaced with a white and red bot.

   “Finally!” The other voice declared “Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Prowl have been camped out in the front for only a week!”      

   Rubble looked over at the teal flyer. The teal flyer with a yellow face mask. The teal flyer with a yellow face mask who was ineffectively grabbing at the briefcase swinging from one wrist where he’d thrown his arm out. Yep. That was Brainstorm. Clearly Rubble was dead.

   “What! No!”  Apparently the last bit was said out loud as both bots rushed to refute that thought.

   “Absolutely not.” Brainstorm said as Ratchet started checking the medical equipment around them “My briefcase takes me where and whenever I want so I went away for a bit thinking everything would be fine and come back to find out everyone thinks I’ve been murdered and you’ve been kiiiiiiiii-”

   Rubble gave him a funny look as he trailed off thus missing Ratchet’s attempt to telepathically inform Brainstorm that if he told Rubble the truth he would murder him again and this time it would be permanent.   

   “You were hurt bad kid, so I went back and made sure you weren’t.” Brainstorm shrugged “Or hurt less. Should I tell them they can come in?”

   “You up to some visitors Rubble?” Ratchet asked

   Rubble thought for a moment “Yes.” He wasn’t sure of a lot right now but he did know that he wanted to see Bumblebee.

   Brainstorm fairly flung himself from the room as Ratchet turned back to Rubble, something clouding his faceplates. “That was a dangerous stunt you pulled kid. You’r- We’re all lucky, it could have ended much worse.”

   Anything else either of them would have said was interrupted by the sound of rushing feet and Ratchet moved to intercept the pair.

   “Be _gentle_ he just woke up.”

   “Yes. Yes Ratchet, it’s just.” Bumblebee said straining to see around the medibot’s arm.

   Ratchet moved aside and Wheeljack and Bumblebee carefully climbed onto the berth and wrapped Rubble up in a hug. Instantly they both started crying, Bumblebee, full blown sobbing, while  Wheeljack just kept apologizing. Rubble was a little overwhelmed and just held on to them tightly.

   “Almost everyone’s here! Prowl’s going to bring them in right away.” Brainstorm poked his head in the room “I’m just going to wait for Percy!”

 

   Almost immediately as soon as Brainstorm disappeared again Prowl walked into the room, so did Windblade, Chromia, a black and white bot with blue accents and visor, and a very boxy blue mech with both a visor and face mask. Followed by Orion Pax and three red bots. The first was taller and sort of stern looking while the other two were shorter, but one was covered in flame decals and the other was closely followed by a bright yellow bot. A blue and white mini tugged along a purple flyer who was in the middle of a debate about ‘Antelope horns vs. purple bunny ears’ with a helicopter that somehow managed to be the most expressive bot Rubble had ever seen despite only having one optic, no face, and two large claws that he was currently waving around rather dramatically.

   “Bumblebee, what is Soundwave doing here?” Prowl did not sound happy.

   “He offered to help; I’m not going to say no.” Bumblebee shrugged.

   “But why?” Prowl pressed

   “I also have charges I care for and the killing of sparklings is deplorable.” The monotone but strangely melodic voice responded.

   Prowl squinted at Soundwave. “Fine.” He said.

 

   There was a loud squeal and the sound of two mechs running into each other, a few moments later Perceptor came through the door carrying Brainstorm.

   “Ok! We all present and accounted for?” Brainstorm asked from his perch.

   “Where’s Megatron?” Orion asked

   “Dealing with the mech who did this.” Soundwave answered

   “I thought we were going to deal with the one responsible!” one of the shorter red mechs yelled.

   “We are!” Brainstorm had climbed off Perceptor and on to the unused chair “We are going to implement a sexy little thing called ‘Death of the Author’! Once we drop Rubble and Ratchet off with Arcee and Greenlight we’ll-”

   “Wait, why isn’t Arcee coming with us?” Prowl looked confused

   “She just got her kid three issues ago so she -” Brainstorm started

   “What?” Now everyone was confused

   “Monthly or Bi-weekly?” The blue and white mini spoke up

   “Bi-weekly.”

   “So about a month and a half ago.” The mini said “Swerve talks like that all the time, you learn to translate.”

   “Yes,” Brainstorm said “she offered to sparklingsit because they want to spend time becoming a family. Anyway! We drop those two off use my handy dandy briefcase and hop on over and hunt Brian Ruckley for sport!”

   The rowdier bots all shouted and stomped their feet. The one eyed helicopter let out a piercing whistle.

 

 

   It was an understatement to say that it was a very interesting morning the next day at both the Ruckley residence and the IDW/Hasbro head offices. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Mr Ruckley if you're out there turn on your location. Bumblebee, Brainstorm, and I just want to talk


End file.
